Lei Qi Ke
Lei Qi Ke, also known as Rei Chikou, is the son of Rai and Anima, as well as the twin brother of Yu Chen Ji. 'Appearance' 'Unnamed Novel' Qi Ke is said to be a sixteen year old of tall stature, of a height of about 1.8 to 1.83 meters. He has black hair that seems to be flashing, its color grazing across his hair. His hair is curled at the ends, almost coming back to his ears; his hair is three-quarters down the length of his neck. His eyebrows are described as being "somewhat more straight than arched, but the arch is definitely still there". His eyes are a moderate brown that flash often, though usually with narrow light. It is noted that he shares many similarities with his twin, such as his curly hair and eye color. With the Shadows Army Commander, he shares the way that his eyes seem to pale, skin tone. From his mother, he inherited his hair. Qi Ke's right arm is severely injured, to the point that he cannot pick up or wield heavy objects with it. 'Rogue' 'Outfit Preference' 'Unnamed Novel' On Lei, Qi Ke used to wear dark black and hooded robes, with a mask positioned over his face, only revealing his right eye. The robe was wide but light, and fell down to cover his legs, becoming looser the farther down it was. It had long sleeves secured at the wrist by a tight ring. Later, he changed to a tighter but gray robe that ended near his mid-thigh, though the sleeves were the same as above. He seemed to have different colored versions of the robe and a simple gray tunic for more casual wear. When fighting, he had a robe-like tunic along with the usual Suo attire. Unlike the other Holders, his outfit was predominantly a light gray, which made it bear resemblance to the Shadow Army uniforms. His tunic was still split after the belt and shorter than his casual uniform, and the long sleeves were cut off by cuffs, as per normal. The back of his cape and his sleeve cuffs were the same color, a purplish blue. His boots were a dark gray, and his belt was black. His Suo was in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was said to rarely wear gloves, but when he did, they covered all of his hands. 'Rogue' 'Personality' 'Unnamed Novel' Qi Ke was said to be observant, able to read others like a book, and calculating. He was usually calm in a serious situation, and was very observant of both events and people. This observance was compared to claircognizance, almost as if he knew things without a logical reason...as if he knew the future. Outside of a needed serious attitude, however, Qi Ke was said to be fairly enthusiastic and explorative. He was mostly a lone wolf, going off to do things by himself, such as scouting out a foreign place. He was slightly anti-social in some ways, such as openly observing a person, which could become awkward as he had no idea that he was causing an awkward scenario. More of his social awkwardness shone out in some of his other traits. He was said to exceptionally talkative, and would often commandeer a conversation, seemingly by instinct, while not realizing that he would be causing discomfort. He did not think of himself as kind, and in fact, his morals were rather tipsy at the start of the work. Almost completely consumed by vengeance, he was willing to consciously massacre Shadows Army soldiers because he held all of the Army responsible for the supposed deaths of all of his family and friends. Even after turning into a protagonist, he still holds little, if no hesitation, in hurting others he believes are deserving of it. He was also noted to be susceptible to harboring serious grudges, even for little things, and not be able to forgive easily. However, the fact that he knew this about himself shows that he was at least self-reflective to an extent. One of Qi Ke's defining traits was undying loyalty, though betraying him would hold unspeakable consequences, as he had an undying hatred of being lied to as well, no matter what sort of deception it was, or what it was for. To those he trusts, he would fulfill any promise he has made, and he tended to a worrier, though he was usually silent about it. He valued family greatly even at a young age, and "all" of their deaths translated to his later vengeance. However, he was still very caring to his twin sister despite all that she had done (even though it was technically for the Shadows Army, his sworn enemy), showing that he was capable of forgiveness. He cannot bear to see Yu Chen Ji hurt at all, and this attitude usually goes towards anyone he cares for. Later, once learning the truth about the Shadows Army, his stance softened, and he was even able to forgive his father at the end, though not completely. He was able to come to terms to the goal that he had been formulating all along, to stop anyone from being impacted like they had from the whole ordeal, ever again. Nonetheless, Qi Ke's personality had clearly been impacted by the history behind him. He constantly was said to appearing and being completely unaffected by things that normal people would be horrified of, such as bloodshed, and he had been capable of acting out things that many mature adults would not do, such as killing mass numbers of people, no matter what sort of people they were. An array of traits that are not widely accepted in the social world also showed. For instance, he tended to be very confident in himself, to the point of potential arrogance, and was incredibly unyielding and stubborn in his own beliefs. He had a tendency to argue from this. He also tended to rely on his instincts, and he would be openly cautious to hostile towards those he did not trust. The most obvious problem with this attitude would be easier confrontations, and perhaps, a mistake, when another would be the type to conceal their emotions and true thoughts. Qi Ke's intelligence was usually not doubted, seeing as he self-learned his own education and martial arts to the point that he was able to rival someone trained by an elite master, but he could be slightly flippant and sarcastic. For one, if he saw something or someone as not worthy of his time, he had a tendency to turn it/him/her/them over. And although he was said to have a terrifying sort of focus and concentration at times, he also had a tendency to become easily distracted. He is noted to have a very sharp memory and awareness to his surroundings. For the latter, he is also said to be exceptionally wanting to know every facet of his surroundings, wherever it may be. His habit of smirking was said to be ironic to his outwardly calm attitude in handling any situation. 'Rogue' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Unnamed Novel' 'Rogue' 'Background/Backstory' 'Unnamed Novel' Qi Ke was born on Lei at the exact time as his twin, the only prince of the planet's monarchy. The future Shadows Army ruler had already been planning the upcoming mass invasion of the galaxy, and resulted in different surnames for the twin. Due to the connection between the planet, Lei, and the galaxy, Qi Ke's surname became Lei, and Chen Ji's surname became Yu (the first character of "galaxy", "yu zhou"). Their different surnames were designed for them to be less likely recognized as the children of the future commander who, despite what he was going to do, did not want anyone to hurt his family. Being the prince of Lei, Qi Ke gained privileges, such as advanced education. He loved to spend time with his sister, and usually dragged her into many sorts of harmless mischief. However, Qi Ke became unintentionally separated from his father on the day of the invasion, due to his exploring, and when returning home, he was ambushed by Shadows Army soldiers, who had presumed he was an enemy (the programming of individual soldiers' memory and recognition of figures was not in place at the time) and single-mindedly attacking him, severely wounding his right arm. However, he was able to escape and hide, one of the few survivors of the incident, unaware that the invasion of the castle was an illusion in itself. However, in doing this, he also avoided the planned procedure his father had put down, which was to find him a good home, likely wiping his memory in the process. When the invasion concluded, Qi Ke went back to his home, where he found it void of any life and destroyed to the brim. Along with this discovery came to his young mind the realization that his friends and family were gone. Unaware that his father had the most major role in the invasion, Qi Ke swore to avenge his loved ones from this tragedy. He went into hiding to train himself and learn as much as he could, if only to seek vengeance one day. Having trained extensively enough over the years, Qi Ke went out again into Lei's wastelands. In doing this, he also encountered some people who had survived the invasion as well, and became rather close and trusting to them. However, they had not kept a low profile, and were sought after by the Third Commander of the Shadows Army, whose army eliminated all of them. He was also forced into a confrontation with the other at some point following. Even with his skills, the enemy had the upper hand; however, Ling Hu Yu Zhao (He Xi Ye at the time) saw no need in eliminating him, and so, spared him. However, in spite of what little gratitude he had towards the act of someone in the Army sparing him, Qi Ke was overcome by grief, as he had lost those he cared for once again to the same people. His personality took a turn for the worse. Even as he realized that, somehow, at least a large portion of the Shadows Army consisted of people from Lei, and that this was a factor that he should investigate, he also concluded the perpetrator of the events was someone from Lei. Feeling as if this perpetrator had personally betrayed him in their deeds, he began unhesitatingly eliminating those who returned to Lei, becoming an infamous killer, even if it was from the Shadows Army's point of view. 'Rogue' Rei Chikou was conceived with the purpose of being the new generation of 'humans', the child of Rai and Anima. However, the unexpected birth of his twin, Yu Chen Ji, caused them to be separated. Returning to him remains the central goal of his father. 'Roles' 'Unnamed Novel' 'Rogue' 'Affiliations' 'Unnamed Novel' 'Rogue' 'Powers/Abilities' 'Unnamed Novel' 'Rogue' 'Battle Statistics' 'Unnamed Novel' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Rogue 'Quotes' 'Other' *"Chikou" has many potential meanings, including: **知光, meaning tomorrow. **治効, meaning healing. **知公, meaning crown prince. **千光, meaning thousand light. **千晃, meaning thousand autumns. **智光, meaning with plentiful. **智晃, meaning light of friendship. **遅効, meaning aftereffect/s. **遅行, meaning delay. *It was noted in late 2019 that Rai's personality had some resounding parts to Qi Ke's personality, as well as in appearance (wavy black hair, handsome, lots of black in the color palette, smirking). This was meant to presume that he was Rai's first base. **However, in January 2020, Galaxian decided for him and Rai to be related by blood. Most of this was due to influence from the Rogue RP backstory for Rai, where inspiration of him and Anima having children struck. He then became Rai's son. ***This was also due to inspiration that Rai could have filled in the role for the Shadow Army Commander if he were pushed in that path. However, Rai was not intentionally created for the antagonistic role. **The fact that Qi Ke resents his father in the RP, Rogue, is a nod to The Unnamed Novel. *He is exactly as old as his twin sister. *His favorite color is gray. *He is left-handed. 'Gallery' Category:General Personas Category:OCs Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Fantasy Forms [[Category:Alive (in The Unnamed Novel)]] Category:Alive (in Rogue) Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good